


Cookie Chaos

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Cookies as comfort food, Danvers Sisters, Drinking to Cope, F/F, Past agentcorp shenanigans, Some flirting and pining, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Drinking to cope from the loss of a grant, leads Alex to have sudden craving of Eliza's special cookies, which led to a drunken attempt to make said cookies, followed by a sibling food fight, to an unfortunate hospital visit where Lena and Alex revisit some fond and flirty memories.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Cookie Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryxus/gifts).



>   
> Note: Written for friend who desperately needed a smile. 💛  
>   
>   
>   
> (Broke out of a slump to write this. Forgive the nonsense tagging and lacking summary. I couldn't get my head wrapped around it.)

  


"Alex!" Kara exclaimed as she swiftly entered the apartment.

  


The sudden sounds of glass shattering, followed by a mix of stainless steel bowls slamming against wood floors were alarming as Kara barged in through the door. She found Alex propped against the counter, hands clasping the edges with her head hung low, shaking and cursing under her breath. Left around her feet was the evidence of the chaos that transpired.

  


"Oh my Rao... Alex," she said as she hurried over. "Are you alright?" Kara placed hand upon Alex's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Alex huffed with annoyance. "Just dropped some stuff."

"Some?" Kara echoed with wide eyes as she took inventory of the mess.

  


Other than the obvious scatterings on the ground— which happened to include a half opened carton of eggs— there was also a dusting of white powder all over the counter and anything that sat upon it, including the coffee maker and piles of unopened mail.

  


"Looks like there was a fight in here."

"Well, there was," Alex responded with snark. She then swiped the bottle of wine in front of her and lifted it up to her lips.

"And you lost," Kara chided, crossing her arms over her chest, as she watched her sister sulk with her choice of beverage these days.

"Screw you, Kar," Alex glared.

"Alex, seriously. You need to stop this. You lost the grant to that other applicant. It sucks, and it was a lot of money, but you'll figure it out. You need to get back on your feet and try again. You know I'll help you too."

"It was A LOT of money, Kar," Alex sighed as she slammed the bottle a little too hard on the counter, causing Kara to wince. "And that's not even the point!"

"I know...," Kara responded as she stealthily reached for the bottle while Alex was distracted in thought. "But—"

"No! It's not right! I worked my ass off to get that grant. I spent weeks— months— researching and prototyping my project— which is amazing, by the way— and this girl comes in, last minute, with her perfect smile and charm, working the judges and stealing this from me. I know her! I know that she gets everything she ever wants, just because, and to top _that_ off, she steals her ideas from other people. Outright does so, but no one can ever touch her because of who she knows and— "

"Okay, okay. Yes, that person... Tara was it? She plays dirty and it sucks, but like you said, your project is amazing, so you'll find your sponsor. But, to do that, you _need_ to stop sulking around and be sober enough to do it. I mean, what were you even doing in here?"

Sighing, Alex huffed and shrugged. "I wanted cookies."

"Alex, you know I would've picked you up something from the bakery."

"No. I kinda wanted mom's cookies. You know? The ones she always made us when we were having bad days."

  


Kara couldn't help but smile.

  


"Yea, Eliza's cookies are pretty darn hard to beat."

"Damn right," Alex smiled.

"Hey, how about we make them together. Like the old days, okay? And when they're done, we'll be lazy bums on the couch all weekend long and feast."

"You're the best, Kar."

"I know," she laughed. "Now, let me speed clean this mess so that we can actually work in here."

"Thanks. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We have our days. You're allowed to act all pathetic about it," Kara teased.

"Me pathetic?" Alex scoffed. "Oh, so wait. Let me think of all the times you went all mopey over something. Off the top of my head, I can count at least five. There's—"

"Don't."

"Then take your words back," Alex challenged.

"No way. You have been acting overly mopey for far too long. It's been well over a week."

"Mon-el."

  


Kara exaggerated a pout.

  


"That was different," she said, tossing a handful of the flour she gathered from the counter at Alex, hoping to distract her sister from continuing to list more of her unpleasant memories.

"Oh no no no no no. You did _not_ just do that," Alex threatened.

"Oh, I did. And what're you gonna do about it, missy?"

  


Alex looked around and without thinking, grabbed the bag of flour beside her and flung its contents at her sister.

  


"Alex!" Kara yelped, finding herself covered in white power. She took off her glasses and spat the flour from her mouth as Alex laughed heartily without remorse.

  


When Alex saw Kara's glare, however, she knew better and ran around the center island, hoping to distance herself from her sister. Unfortunately, in her intoxicated state, now mixed with uncontrollable laughter, Alex slipped and landed on the ground; her fuzzy slippers flying off her feet. Kara burst out laughing at the comical scene that unfolded. Though, she immediately stopped when she heard Alex groaning.

  


"Alex, are you okay?" Kara asked as she knelt down next to her sister; the remnants of laughter from her system tapering off.

"Noooo," Alex complained as she laid helpless on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kara questioning, now more concerned.

"I think... I think I broke something."

"Oh gosh, hold on." Kara began to help Alex get up, but when she did, Alex grimaced in pain. "What hurts?"

Alex grunted as she attempted to shift. "My tailbone maybe? There's sharp pains in my back."

Kara bit her lips, stifling a laugh. "You... You broke your butt?"

  


Alex looked over and glared, causing Kara to finally let out the laugh she was desperately trying to hold in.

  


"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just— " Kara took a deep breath and tried to contain herself. "Okay. Let's... Let's get you to the hospital."

"Ugh, but getting downstairs? Just get me some ice."

"Alex, if you really broke—" Kara once more struggled to hold back from giggling. "If you really hurt yourself, we should get you checked out. I'll fly you there. It'll be easier."

"Kar, I'm drunk. There's a good chance I'm gonna puke all over you if you do."

  


Kara grimaced at the thought, but knew it would definitely be easier than getting Alex into the car.

  


"Just keep your head turned to the _other_ side, alright?"  


  


* * *

  


Sometime later, Alex woke up groggy with much pain from her backside, unsure of where she was, or how long she'd been out.

  


"Dammit," She cursed under her breath as she shifted; feeling the pain from from her injury.

"Morning, sunshine."

  


Alex squinted as she looked over to the side, the bright rays of the sun that slipped in through the cheap blinds were too just too harsh. It took her a while to make out who it was. It wasn't until the woman walked up beside her that Alex came to her senses and recognized her.

  


"Lena? What...what are you doing here?"

"Kara asked me if I could stay with you until you woke up. She stayed as long as she could, but got called in for work. She didn't expect you to be here as long as you had been, but apparently you were too intoxicated to handle some of the medication they wanted to administer and had to pump your stomach. After the whole thing, she said you practically passed out from exhaustion."

"No wonder I feel like shit."

"And you look like it too," Lena teased.

"Shut up," Alex grumbled. "You know, just because you always look so perfectly beautiful doesn't mean that— " Alex caught her words, feeling suddenly embarrassed. She tried to cover up her slip-up, but at that point, Lena had already caught on. She decided to just let it go. "It's not like I haven't seen you be a sloppy drunk on more than one occasion, Lena."

"Hm...well, we're quite a pair then," Lena smirked. "But... At least I've never broken my ass in doing so."

"Oh god, she told you?" Alex questioned rhetorically, knowing full well that Kara obviously wouldn't be shy about disclosing Alex's incident in detail to her bff. Her faced flushed an even deeper shade of pink.

"This is Kara we're talking about. Of course she did."

"Don't look at me like that," Alex glared. "It's not like you haven't had any embarrassing moments."

"I don't," Lena shrugged confidently.

"Oh no? Remember that one time you came by Kara's after Sam left town, but Kara wasn't available?"

  


It took Lena a moment before she actually recalled _that_ incident.

  


"You were so high off your butt that—"

"Okay, okay. Truce."

Alex smiled smugly. "Good. We have an understanding then."

  


Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was a moment of weakness in which certain, ingrained memories were generated and now lived eternally in their heads. Lena had nearly forgotten them though— buried them ages ago— but now found herself recalling the muddled happenings of that night. The details she had been made aware of, were only revealed after a vivid, and possibly overreacted retelling of the night's events were told by Alex, herself. Plus, there were some shaky camera recordings that filled in the blanks— which have luckily been deleted after much persuasion on Lena's account.

  


"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Lena questioned, opting to change topics swiftly.

"You mean, other than crap?"

"Yes, you idiot. Other than crap," she smiled.

  


Although she and Alex weren't as close as she and Kara, Lena was quite fond of the older Danvers sister. It was a different type of dynamic. With Alex, Lena found a comforting playfulness that blossomed between the two of them, and was particular only with her. Something about Alex allowed Lena to let her guard down, feeling freer— and safer— around the redhead.

  


"Well, my ass hurts. My head hurts. My stomach hurts... I just wanna go home," she groaned.

"I'll go find a nurse and see when they plan on letting you go. I assume it's not for much longer. For now," Lena said as she turned her back on Alex and walked back to where her belongings were. "Kara finished baking you those cookies."

  


She handed Alex a napkin and three of Eliza's infamous peanut butter, macadamia nut and white chocolate cookies.

  


"Yesss!" Alex exclaimed, sitting up too quickly and immediately regretting her decision when she felt the sharp pain by the base of her spine. However, she distracted herself with the scent of the cookies now in her hands. "My sister is awesome," Alex added with a grin as she swiftly took a bite out of the chewy treat. "Oh god this is so so good. You can leave me the tub before you go."

"I think not," Lena countered as she threw her coat over the tupperware container— which happened to lay on the other side of the room. "That much sugar after what you just went through will make you feel worse. Three, Alex. That's it. We'll get you something decent to eat soon enough."

  


Lena then started for the door.

  


"Be right back. I'll go find that nurse."  


  


* * *

  


It wasn't long before Lena returned, bearing good news. However, when she entered the room, she was met a firm pair of ass cheeks hanging out from beneath a hospital gown.

  


"Alex," she called out, smirking and unable to take herself away from the view. She knew Alex had gotten to the stash.

"Have you had these? You can't just stop at three," Alex responded, uncaring of her partial mooning.

  


Lena rolled her eyes and yanked the container away.

  


"Hey!"

"Seems like you're free to go. We're going to get you some real food. Now, since your fine ass can clearly walk, get yourself out of that horrendous gown and get dressed."

Alex smirked. "I'm not ashamed, Ms. 'I'm-queen-of-this-goddamn-village-and-no-one-can-stop-me.' It's not the first time you've seen my bare ass."

  


She was swiftly met with a slap on the arm, to which Alex just chuckled.

  


"You said you'd leave that be," Lena glared non-threateningly.

"I will, but couldn't help myself. It was a fun night. You have to admit that."

"I won't deny it, but you're still under obligation _not_ to tell anyone else what happened."

"Our little secret," Alex winked, then grinned as took a large bite of the cookie left in her hand.

"Get dressed, Alex," Lena chuckled. "That shade of yellow is not doing you any favors."

"Right? Of all the hospitals Kara could've brought me to, it's the one with these ugly, yellow gowns. It's... Yea, I'm gonna go get changed. This is gross."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I got this."

  


Alex slowly turned around and hobbled slowly towards the area where her clothes where, leaving the gown still partially open without any care.

  


"Alex, a bit more decency," Lena chuckled.

  


Alex just waved her off, uncaring.

  


"Her majesty had made mention that my ass is always welcomed in her kingdom. Who am I to deny such hospitality?"

"Alex, you ass."

  


Alex just laughed, thoroughly enjoying the memory that's now been vividly at the forefront of her mind.

  


"Just don't smack it this time. I'm an injured ass."

  



End file.
